The Day the Phoenix Rose
by emmamaysie
Summary: Viola Dumbledore never knew her Father, she grew up with her Mother Cecilia & her Grandfather Aberforth. As she enters her 4th year at Hogwarts; she may learn a few new things….


PS. I own nothing other than my OC's – the story is based off the amazing series by JK Rowling :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

As Albus stared outside his office window he saw his great-niece Viola skimming across the lake on her Firebolt, wishing he weren't so busy - He continued to sign the welcoming parchments for the incoming First Years. He heard Fawkes ruffle his feathers, knowing that his constant companion needed to stretch its wings; he flicked his wand so Fawkes could fly out the window where he joined Viola on the lake.

Viola felt as alive as the wind blew through her hair, she loved the feeling of Flying, although she wasn't on her house's team though she knew she was good – she'd never tried and probably wouldn't but the Gryffindor team was good and they worked very well together. She preferred watching anyways.

Viola smiled as she thought about the world cup tickets her great-uncle had gotten for her, the best seats money for her and her friends to enjoy, she was leaving later that day but she did wish Albus and Grand-pie could come with them; but they had both said they were far to busy. She had considered asking her mother Cecilia to join them but thought better of it. As she was the only Dumbledore attending the event and the fact that she would be sitting with the Weasley's and a few of their friends she had decided to meet them all at the Burrow. Realizing the time – she quickly went off to say goodbye to her great-uncle before she had to be off.

As she got through into the Great Hall, she ran past her mother who was busy conversing with McGonagall she waved a halfhearted hello and hurried upstairs, It wasn't as if she wouldn't see her mother again soon after all they did live in Hogsmeade. Viola rushed upstairs and skidded in front of the Gargoyle statue and said "Lemon Drops" to gain access to her Great-Uncles office.

As always he was bent over his desk muttering about some silly letters; He looked up as soon as her heard her impatient harrumph –

"Hello Dear, Did you enjoy your turn around the lake? Looks like you are cutting it a little close though?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, I know!"

"Well I believe we may still have time for your surprise my dear!"

Viola looked up quickly a smile on her face "I think we could squeeze that in"

"We will have to quick about it, Come with me to the library my Dear"

As Dumbledore and Viola walked side by side down to the library, You could see the family resemblance, they both had the same blue eyes twinkling with brilliance, although Viola's eyes where a bit different as one of them was hazel. When they reached the Library, Albus told Viola to follow him – he brought her to the family tree section and brought out three different books pertaining to The Blacks, The Potters as well as their own Family tree. He preceded to opened all three of them to certain pages showing pictures of her aunts, uncles, all of whom had passed away.

"This is your Family, although you cant personally declare yourself as a part of them, you still have an album to look through."

Viola eyes glistening as she hugged him and said

"Thank you Great-Uncle, I'm glad you showed me these pictures."

As Dumbledore and Viola walked away from the library, Viola looked at her watch and she found it was time for her to leave. She quickly hugged him again then hurried over to the fireplace. She quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder threw it in, Loudly and clearly stated "The Burrow" and off she stepped straight into the Weasley's Kitchen.

She was quickly engulfed in a hug by Ginny as came into her view

"Viola, there you are. Everyone its time to go we have quite a walk to get to that portkey!"

As Ginny and Viola trailed behind the group, they started talking about how their summers had gone.

"Mine was positively boring" Viola said dramatically "What about yours?"

"Uh.. Ill tell you later, ok?" as she shifted her eyes around.

"Ya, ya I get the drift, OYE! Fred, George how was your summer?"

"VIOLA! It was boring, didn't have anyone to prank, but we do now!"

"Like you could prank me" Viola said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well we can try," they said in unison.

"I got you all some gifts by the way!"

Viola rummaged through the purse she had brought with her - as she found the gifts she started to hand them out to their respective people. To Fred and George she gave a book about different poisons and incantations to help with their ambitions to open a joke shop, they also got a note saying to ask her something in private.

To Ginny she got a muggle portable DVD player that was enchanted so that it could be used at Hogwarts, and several DVD's that Ginny liked.

To Mrs. Weasley she gave a book, on household chores, done in a second.

Mr. Weasley received an ordinary muggle Television, Hermonie she gave an advanced magic spell book whereHarry received an Eagle Feather Quill, and rainbow coloured ink and for Ron she got a Chudley Cannon jersey.

And last but not least she got Percy more gold polisher, But what he didn't know that whenever he used it would make the badge say something extremely stupid, instead of assistant it would say ass-tint and things like that. Of course she had made it herself, and had emptied a regular polisher and put that in it instead – she like the twins loved pranking that silly know-it-all.

After everyone was done opening their gifts they came along a clearing to which Mr. Weasley told everyone to start looking for anything that may be a portkey. Which in all honestly could be anything at all – this could take awhile… About 20 mines later a man she had never met before came into sight from the other side of the hill.

"Amos! There you are" Cried Mr. Weasley "I was wondering if you'd be late"

"Not at all Arthur - Just forgot how much of a hike this would be, have you found It yet then? This is my s

on Cedric by the way"

Viola looked around Ginny's back to see the ever so gorgeous Cedric Diggory standing there; She blushed quickly and whispered into Ginny's ear

"I didn't know he'd be here!"

"Well neither did I, but we have to keep looking we only have two minutes before its supposed to leave!"

"I've found it! Everyone hurry around now" Amos Yells out

As the group hurried over – everyone starts to add a finger on the dilapidated boot, Amos started to count down but Viola noticed that Harry didn't have a finger on the boot yet, so She quickly grabbed his hand before they began to spin through the air.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that, Id love some feedback on it - I had originally written this about 4 or 5 years ago so let me know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
